callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grenade Launcher
:For the Call of Duty 3 and Call of Duty: World at War item with a similar purpose, see Rifle Grenade. A Grenade Launcher is a device that shoots a grenade. These can be standalone launchers, such as the Thumper or China Lake, or attachments, such as the M203. Grenade Launchers appear in several forms throughout the Call of Duty series. The grenade shell has a safe arming distance of 5–6 meters and will not detonate unless it has traveled this distance before hitting a surface. Thus, shooting at nearby walls, ground or ceiling will simply cause the shell to bounce harmlessly away. This makes using a grenade launcher at close range very difficult. However, the shell will kill if it directly hits another player, and in turn the direct impact kill feed icon will be displayed. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer The two Grenade Launchers available are the M203 and the GP-25, both of which can be found throughout the campaign. The Mk 19 automatic grenade launcher is used in the mission Shock and Awe on the transport helicopter, and is used to lighten the ground resistance. It can destroy tanks in just a few shots. Multiplayer The Grenade Launcher is unique in that it is the only attachment that is unlocked without having to complete any challenges. The GP-25 functions the same as the M203 with only cosmetic differences. Using a grenade launcher takes up the first perk slot. Players can be killed either by the grenade's explosion or by being hit by the grenade directly. Enemies who are too far from the point of detonation will only be injured. The grenades are incredibly accurate and move quickly, but have a small blast radius. The grenade must travel a certain distance before it will explode, else it will only bounce off the surface it impacts. Players carrying a single grenade launcher will carry two grenades for it. Players carrying two weapons with a grenade launcher (using Overkill) will either have three for one and one for the other (if the two weapons use compatible ammo) or two for both. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer In the campaign, Grenade Launchers are very common attachments. The only two assault-rifle mounted launchers available are, like the previous game, the M203 and the GP-25, with the latter only seen on the AK-47. The new Thumper is very rare to find in the campaign. However, it can be found more commonly in Spec Ops, most notably in Wreckage. Multiplayer The grenade launchers were largely left the same in Modern Warfare 2, although using a launcher no longer uses a perk slot, but instead an attachment slot. It is impossible to use this with the shotgun attachment. Also, the grenade launcher requires completion of Marksman Rank 1 for most weapons before it can be used Killing twenty enemies with the launcher unlocks the Masterkey Shotgun attachment for that weapon. However, if one kill a player with a direct impact or headshot with a grenade launcher, it will not count as a kill for the challenge. The most noticeable difference from Modern Warfare to Modern Warfare 2 is the GP-25's slightly faster swap-to time and slightly slower reload time. The Thumper is largely the same as the other launchers available, although it is a standalone secondary weapon. The primary difference between the singleplayer and multiplayer versions of the Thumper is that the ability to hip-fire is removed from multiplayer. One frequently used tactic with the Grenade Launcher is to use One Man Army with an Assault Rifle with a Grenade Launcher attachment and switch to the same class to gain infinite grenades and combine that with Danger Close, however this is largely frowned upon. Some players however use the Scavenger perk because it allows a Rocket Launcher to be equipped. Call of Duty: Black Ops Singleplayer The Grenade Launcher can be found on multiple weapons throughout the campaign, although it is a fairly rare attachment. Notably, it comes default on the M16 in Operation 40 and the Commando in The Defector. It is most common on the AK-47 as the GP-25 and the M16 and Commando as the M203. The Tishina can also be found on the AK-74u, although it is very rare in the campaign, outside of the lab section of Rebirth . Multiplayer The underbarrel Grenade Launcher is also available for all Assault Rifles (apart from the G11) and the AK74U. It costs and is the most expensive attachment. Scavenger will not replenish it due to the many complaints from Modern Warfare 2. Like other underbarrel attachments, it can not be used with in conjunction with another attachment via Warlord. In addition, when the player initially spawns, they will not be able to use their launcher for about fifteen seconds, to discourage spawn-killing. It needs to travel at least 9.5M or it won't detonate (though the impact of the grenade will be fatal) It does 125-155 damage with a 7.5M blast radius. It drops about 17 damage per every meter, meaning the lethal blast radius is about 3M, as it will have done 104 damage at that point. Gallery Image:m16gren_4.png|The M16A4 with the M203 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Image:m4eo_4.png|The M4A1 with the M203 in Call of Duty 4 Image:gl_4.png|The M203 in use in Call of Duty 4 File:Ak47gren.png|The AK-47 Grenadier with the GP-25 in Call of Duty 4. File:AK47_Modern_Warfare_2.jpg|AK-47 Grenadier with the GP-25 in Modern Warfare 2 Gp-25.jpg|Reloading a GP-25 in Modern Warfare 2 BO m203 reload.jpg|Reloading the M203 on a Commando in Black Ops BS-1 grenade launcher.jpg|The Tishina, a unique attachment for AK-74u in Black Ops BS-1 loading.jpg|Reloading the Tishina Galil with GP-25.jpg|Galil with a GP-25 in Black Ops Blackops GP25 Createaclass2.0.png|The in-game description for the Grenade Launcher in Black Ops Grenade Launcher Round MW2.jpg|A fired grenade launcher round in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Grenade Launcher Round BO.png|A fired grenade launcher round in Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia *The Grenade Launcher (in all its forms, attachment or otherwise) is often called the "Noob Tube" by online players, due to its ease of use. *Some players also call the Grenade Launcher the "Pro Pipe" when a player uses it in an extremely epic fashion. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the extended mission of F.N.G., it was stated that the Grenade Launcher cancels out when fired too close for "safety" purposes. *All grenades fired by grenade launchers are modeled the same (in the Modern Warfare series). This can be observed by looking at grenades that didn't explode. *In the first 15 seconds of a match in Black Ops, any grenades from a grenade launcher will never explode. This was done to prevent using the grenade launcher to kill the enemy team quickly upon spawning, as they are naturally stacked up. *In Modern Warfare 2, the player can complete a challenge called "Ouch" by killing someone with the grenade's direct impact. This will result in the title "Noob Tuber", a reference to the aforementioned derogative against players who use this attachment. *In Modern Warfare 2, when using Scavenger, the grenade has to be loaded to pick up another grenade. There are two slots for the grenade launcher: one that's loaded and one that is in reserve. *It is possible to get a headshot with a grenade from a grenade launcher. *The Modern Warfare 2 Create-A-Class picture lacks a trigger-guard. *If the 'Infinite Ammo' cheat is activated in the campaign mode in Call of Duty 4, the grenade launchers become fully automatic. The M203 on M4 Carbine and the GP-25 fire with approximately 250 rpm, but the M203 on M16A4 will fire significantly faster at approximately 600 rpm. *Any kill with the under-mounted Grenade Launcher counts to the guns kill total. Same goes for the Masterkey Shotgun and the Tactical Knife (and in Black ops, the Flamethrower attachment also). *A kill with the M203 and GP-25 counts as a hipfire kill, however the Thumper does not count as a hipfire kill or a scoped kill due to its sight. *In Call of Duty 4 there were originally three more grenade launchers: AG36 (G36C), HK79 (G3) and FN EGLM. The names can be found in localized strings. *In the ''Modern Warfare'' series, the Create-a-Class icon is of a M203 (except for the AK-47 in Modern Warfare 2), where as in Black Ops, the icon is of a GP-25. *On the FAL in Modern Warfare 2, the grenade launcher is misspelled as "Grenade Laucher". Category:Grenades Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments